lulafandomcom-20200223-history
Events
< Lula Online __TOC__ Events If you reach level 20, there will be a completely new way of earning Credits and improving your empire’s reputation: The Events. Events take place over the whole globe and you can enter them with your models. At the end of an Event you will be rewarded with a very valuable product which you can sell for many Credits via your storage. More importantly, Events raise your Prestige and also that of your models. Number of simultaneous Event The number of Events you can start at the same time is limited by your Prestige-level. Changing cirlce The Events, you can start, will change every 24h. Duration Once you start an Event, it takes a certain time for it to be finished. Finishing one Event can take from 1 hour up to 36 hours. The higher the difficulty-level of an Event, the longer it will take to finish. Difficulty-level Every Event has a difficulty-level which determines certain things. The higher the difficulty-level the: * higher the time to finish is * higher the maximum price of the generated Event product will be * harder it is to get a big success Which difficulty-level the awailable Events will have, is based on your Prestige-level. The higher your Prestige-level the higher the difficulty-level will be in general. Costs Starting an Event costs a certain amount of Credits. The costs of an Event are based on certain factors: * Difficulty-level * Number of used models * Distance between the city, the Event is taking place and your home (somewhere in the US, near Los Angeles, I think) Rewards Once you have completed an Event, you will be rewarded with a special product which grants you a huge amount of Credits once you sell it. These Event products are not affected by the marketplace. Additionally your empire and the used models will get a certain amount of Prestige points based on the success and difficulty-level of the Event Quality of Event products The quality and therefore the price of an Event product is based on the success of an Event. Success The success of an Event is calculated through the models which are used for an Event. The higher the following stats of the uses models are, the bigger the success will be: * Level * Prestige-level * Corresponding Talents (photo, video etc.) Additionally it can raise the success if you use more than 1 model. You can see, how big the succes will be before you start an Event. Try different combinations of models to find the the best succes you can get. Visuals To see the current Events, you can click the corresponding button (circled in red) in the lower UI-bar. This button is only clickable if you hover over the button below it with the mouse cursor. World Map Events can take place all over the world. Over this pop up, where the worldmap is displayed on, you can see informations about the currently available Events. You can also choose to which Event you want to send your models. Choose an Event To choose an Event and see the information about it (in the lower bar of the world map), you can click the buttons on the left side. Choose models You can send from 1 up to 3 models to an Event. The more models you send, the more likely you will get a good reward. To open the pop up, in which you can choose the models, you need to click on of the green plus buttons. (Only the talents of the models are shown which are necessary for the Event)